


Atropos

by jenna_thorn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the 2004 HP Convention Witching Hour writing challenge: Divination Challenge. 250 words or less write about after the war.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atropos

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2004 HP Convention Witching Hour writing challenge: Divination Challenge. 250 words or less write about after the war.

The remains of the previous day had faded gradually, tired smoke into charcoal night, but the sun is rising too quickly, scissoring across the mist, slicing through the horizon.

Ribbons trail in themorning breeze like smoke from a pyre, snapping with frayed edges, loose threads floating past the sharp edged tumble of rocks, wet with fresh blood and fresher dew.

Remnants of fabric litter the ground, a sodden confetti of feast hall banners turned rallying points and table linens pressed into service as bandages.

Voldemort is no more. Dumbledore is no more. Hogwart's is no more.

The Boy Who Lived is dead.

The new day gleams like the edge of a blade.


End file.
